On That Day
by KuroRena
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Natsu mempertahankan hidup Lucy sampai titik darah penghabisan... Again, Suck at Summary, ga bisa bikin judul. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Oke, Minna...

Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perfictionan (apasih), akhirnya saya berhasil membuat satu fic lagi! XDDD

Erm, fic kali ini berasal dari anime Fairy Tail, dan sebenernya ini rikuesan temen saya. Pas pertamanya, temen saya ini minta saya bikin fic dengan tema cinta segitiga antara Natsu x Lucy x Gray, cuman saya ga bisa bikinnya, dan akhirnya menjadi seperti ini~

Hope you enjoy the story! XD

.

.

.

Title : On That Day

Genre : Tragedy, Friendship (mungkin sih)... *ditabok* XD

Rated : T

Discliming : Sayang sekali, Fairy Tail memang BUKAN punya saya… (ditabok) XD

A/N : Oke, ini udah dari dulu saya bolak-balik bikin. Udah jadi sekian ribu kata, diapus. Baru ratusan kata, apus juga. Haah, setelah perjuangan berat akhirnya jadi juga draftnya… XD

Let's start!

CHAPTER 1 –PROLOG-

NORMAL POV

.

.

Di tengah puing-puing bangunan, tergeletak seseorang dengan rambut merah dan syal. Di sampingnya terlihat sesosok kecil kucing dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"Natsu, bertahanlah…" Kata Lucy, si perempuan pirang. Natsu adalah pria yang terkapar di tanah dengan tak berdaya itu.

Kondisinya sungguh mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terluka dimana-mana, darah mengalir dari pelipis dan mulutnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, ekspresinya menunjukan kesakitan yang dideritanya.

"Natsuuu…" Tangis si kucing, Happy. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras. Natsu membuka matanya perlahan, dan berusaha tersenyum.

"A,aku… tidak apa-apa… kok… UKH!" Sengatan rasa sakit kembali melandanya. Lucy terkejut.

"NATSU! Bertahanlah, bertahanlah… Sampai Erza dan yang lainnya datang…" Gumam Lucy panik. Natsu mengangguk pelan.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengarlah derap langkah dan suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil nama Natsu dan Lucy.

"NATSU! LUCY! DIMANA KALIAN?" Seru orang itu. Suaranya familier.

"ERZA! KAMI DISINI!" Seru Lucy. Erza segera menghampiri mereka berdua dan terpaku melihat sosok Natsu yang terbaring di tanah dingin.

"I, ini…? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Erza. Lucy menggeleng, ia mulai menangis.

"Ini salahku… Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini… Uh…" Jawab Lucy pelan. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang putih.

"Er…za..?" Panggil Natsu pelan. Erza segera menoleh dan menghampiri Natsu.

"Natsu…" Jawabnya pelan. Natsu membuka matanya perlahan. Senyum kembali terkembang di wajahnya yang penuh luka dan darah…

"Aku… berhasil mengalahkan…nya… Aku-" Kata-kata Natsu terputus oleh sentuhan Erza ke bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Jangan bicara dulu… Master akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku sudah menghubunginya datang kesini…" Kata Erza pelan. Natsu menangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"ERZA-CHAAN!" Panggil seseorang. Erza mendongak.

"MASTER, KAMI DISINI!" Seru Erza menjawab panggilan orang itu yang ternyata adalah master guild mereka, Fairy Tail.

"ERZA! NATSU! LUCY!" Panggil yang lainnya. Sepertinya sebagian besar madoushi yang tidak terluka terlalu parah berusaha mencari mereka dari tadi.

"Mereka disana, anak-anak!" Seru Master pada mereka semua. Lalu mereka mulai berlari dan menemukan Natsu yang terbaring di tanah, Lucy yang menangis, Happy yang juga terluka di beberapa bagian, serta Erza yang berada di dekat Natsu.

"Natsu, ia terluka!" Seru Erza. Master mengangguk dan menyuruh madoushi yang lain membantu mereka. Membopong Natsu dan memberikannya pertolongan.

"Lucy, apa yang terjadi pada Natsu? Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Seru Erza. Lucy mengangguk, menghapus air matanya, dan bangkit berdiri. Ia mulai bercerita, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Natsu yang jarang sekali dikalahkan itu menjadi seperti ini.

"Natsu..."

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

Okeee! Selesai sudah chapter 1… Dan jujur aja, saya bingung banget harus dikasih genre apa cerita ini.

Romance? Kurang.

Action? Masa sih?

Hurt/Comfort? Ah nggak tuh.

Akhirnya, ya saya pilih Action aja… Sebenernya sih bagian Actionnya itu baru di chapter 2. Chapter 1 ini semacam pembukaannya aja~

Yah, segitu dulu!

RnR?

-Kuro-Rena-


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction-2

Title : On That Day

Genre : Action, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Disclimer : Yah… Dengan berat hati… Fairy Tail bukan punya saya~

A/N : Sori banget saya telat ngapdet, soalnya saya baru aja ngelewatin try out dan segala macem… Emang lagi sibuk sih akhir-akhir ini~ Yah, akhirnya, saya bisa ngapdet lagi! Enjoy~

NB : OOC loh… Jadinya kalo memang beda banget sama karakter aslinya, maafkan saya…

CHAPTER 2

NORMAL POV

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Tanya Erza. Lucy masih terguncang, namun air matanya telah berhenti mengalir. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Aku baru saja selesai bertarung dengan monster yang kulawan dan berniat mencari kalian, berusaha membantu. Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah, Natsu datang menghampiriku, dan kami berdua berniat mencarimu, Erza, dan Gray." Jawab Lucy, suaranya sedikit goyah.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Erza lagi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sedikit.

"Kami berlari mencarimu kemana-mana. Lalu kami mendengar suara geraman monster dan asal suaranya berasal di dekat kami. Natsu berlari ke arah sumber suara, dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya…" Jawab Lucy lagi, suaranya semakin pelan. Erza menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kan.." Kata Erza. Lucy menggeleng.

"Kau belum tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…" Kata Lucy pelan. Ia menunduk. "Semestinya aku tidak melakukannya…" Gumamnya pelan. Erza mengangkat alis.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Lucy menggeleng. Ia tampak menderita.

"Monster itu… Luar biasa kuat…" Gumamnya lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tidak menyangka monster bisa sekuat itu. Di belakang monster itu ada seseorang. Orang itu berbicara dengan bahasa aneh, dan tiba-tiba saja monster itu menerjang maju. Kami hanya bisa menduga dia salah satu bawahan dari guild yang kita lawan ini."

Erza mengangguk, mulai mengerti permasalahnnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kami mulai menyerang. Pada awalnya aku dan Natsu hanya menyerang monster tersebut, sedangkan masternya kami lupakan. Setelah beberapa lama, monster itu pun tumbang. Kami menang melawan monster itu." Lanjut Lucy. Erza kembali bingung.

"Lalu? Kalian menang bukan? Kenapa Natsu bisa terluka separah itu? Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Lucy, kau BELUM menjawab pertanyaanku setelah sekian paragraph kau berbicara." Erza menatap Lucy tajam. Ia benar-benar bingung dan sedikit kesal karena Lucy tidak juga memberi jawaban yang jelas.

Lucy menatapnya balik.

"Monster yang kubilang kuat itu bukan monster yang kami lawan." Jawabnya. "Masternyalah monster asli, yang kubilang sangat kuat itu."

"Kami tidak tahu bahwa monster yang kami lawan itu hanyalah boneka yang ia kendalikan. Lalu, karena AKU merasa kami sudah menang, aku seenaknya saja menyerang master itu. AKULAH yang menyerang monster asli itu duluan. Padahal Natsu sudah berusaha mencegahku. Mengerti, Erza?" Tanya Lucy merana.

Erza diam sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi begitu orang itu berubah menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya Natsu dan dirimu kembali menyerang, begitu?" Tanya Erza. Lucy mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Natsu tidak mau ketinggalan dalam hal mengalahkan monster. Namun, kami berdua tahu kekuatan kami nyaris habis. Aku hanya bisa memanggil Loki sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya rubuh. Natsu sendiri pun sudah babak belur…" Kata-kata Lucy menghilang.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang kau rubuh? Maksudnya, kau pingsan?" Tanya Erza. Lucy mengangguk.

"Tepat sebelum kesadaranku hilang, aku melihat monster itu mengayunkan tangannya menuju ke arahku. Lalu, kulihat sekelebat bayangan, mirip seperti syal Natsu, dan semuanya gelap…" Jawabnya. Erza mondar-mandir, memikirkan kemungkinannya.

"Berarti, kurang lebih Natsu yang menerima serangan itu alih-alih dirimu. Itu menjelaskan mengapa ia luka begitu parah…" Gumam Erza pelan.

"Begitu aku bangun, kulihat Natsu sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Monster itu pergi entah kemana, dan aku segera lari menuju Natsu…" Kata Lucy menyelesaikan ceritanya. Erza mengangguk. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Natsu bisa terluka begitu parah dan mengapa Lucy menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Erza menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, Lucy. Itu bukan salahmu. Lagi pula, ini kan Natsu. Ia akan pulih sebentar lagi. Tenanglah, oke?" Kata Erza berusaha menenangkan Lucy. Lucy mengangguk kecil, jelas sangsi akan perkataan Erza.

"Haah, kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo kita pergi melihat Natsu. Aku yakin ia sudah bertengkar dengar Gray untuk hal tidak penting seperti Gray memakan apel Natsu atau semacamnya." Ajak Erza lembut. Lucy tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah… Semoga perkataanmu itu benar, Erza." Katanya. Lalu ia bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan bersama Erza menuju ke tempat Natsu.

.

.

.

NATSU'S PLACE

"Ah, Erza! Lucy! Selamat datang!" Sambut seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Erza dan Lucy tersenyum.

"Halo, Mira." Jawab Erza.

"Halo, Mira-chan…" Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum. Mira menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mencari Natsu ya?" Tanyanya. Erza dan Lucy mengangguk.

"Apakah dia ada?" Tanya Erza. Sebelum Mira bisa menjawab, suara Natsu sudah terdengar.

"GRAY! ITU APELKU, BODOH!"

"ENAK SAJA! INI AKU BAWA SENDIRI, TAHU!"

GUBRAK! DESH!

"SIAL KAU! SINI, NATSU!"

Lucy dan Erza berpandangan.

"Benar-benar sesuai dengan perkataanmu…" Gumam Lucy. Erza tersenyum.

"Ya kan?" Katanya. Lucy tertawa kecil. Erza juga ikut tertawa, menertawakan Natsu dan Gray.

"Erza, Lucy, ayo! Kuantar kalian ke tempat Natsu~" Kata Mira sambil tersenyum. Lucy dan Erza mengangguk. Lalu mereka mulai mengikuti Mira menuju ke kamar Natsu.

Begitu sampai…

"HEI, GRAY! SUDAH KUBILANG ITU APELKU!" Seru Natsu. Gray tertawa-tawa.

"BIAR SAJA! TOH KAU TIDAK BISA MENGAMBILNYA, BUKAN? HAHAHAHAHA!" Seru Gray.

GROMPYANG! PRANG!

Natsu mulai melempari Gray dengan piring.

"Er, Natsu…" Gumam Mira pelan. Ia berusaha memperingati Natsu akan bahaya yang menanti. Lucy menoleh ke arah Erza dengan gugup. Erza sudah mengeluarkan aura tidak enak.

"NATSUUUUU….. GRAAAAAY….!" Seru Erza keras. Mereka berdua terperanjat.

"Ma, MAAF!" Serunya kompak. Lucy dan yang lainnya tenggelam dalam tawa. Syukurlah, semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Semua orang sudah pulang kecuali Lucy. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Natsu.

"Hei, Natsu?" Panggil Lucy pelan. Natsu menoleh.

"Apa?" Jawabnya. Lucy menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku… Karena aku kau jadi terluka parah seperti ini…" Gumam Lucy pelan. Ia menunduk sedih. Natsu tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku baik-baik saja kok! Kau terlalu khawatir, Lucy." Jawab Natsu ringan. Lucy tetap menunduk.

"Tapi, kalau aku tidak menyerang orang itu—" Kata-kata Lucy terputus.

"Akulah yang akan menyerangnya." Lanjut Natsu. Lucy mendongak. Terlihatlah olehnya Natsu nyengir lebar dan mengangguk mantap.

"Yep! Sudah pasti itu!" Katanya lagi. Lucy tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha… Kau ini memang seperti itu…" Gumamnya. Lalu ia beranjak berdiri.

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" Tanya Natsu, kaget melihat Lucy tahu-tahu berdiri. Lucy melipat tangannya.

"Pulang, tentu saja! Aku tidak mau disini terus, tahu?" Katanya ketus. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Cepatlah pulih, Natsu… Aku akan datang lagi besok…" Katanya, lalu mencium kening Natsu. Setelah itu, ia pun berlari meninggalkan Natsu yang masih terpana karena ciuman di dahinya tadi.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Aih, aih…

Sori banget baru bisa apdet! Saya emang lagi sibuk banget sih…

Chapter 2-nya kok panjang banget? Iya, chapter terakhir sih… Jadi sengaja dibikin panjang~

Maap ya, jadinya malah gaje nih… *ditabok* Habis, saya ga terlalu bisa bikin serial siih…

Tapi, berhubung udah jadi, semoga minna-san bisa menikmati cerita ini dengan baik! Bagi yang nggak terlalu ngerti, gapapa kok, saya juga ga ngerti soalnya~ *ditabok part 2*

Segitu dulu deh!

-jaa!-


End file.
